<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of the Blood by redmorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287707">Of the Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar'>redmorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Horns, Human/Monster Romance, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Don’t come any closer,”</em> Byleth rasped, her voice low and guttural like the undertone of a roar. Dimitri paused at the sound, something in her voice making his skin prickle, though whether it was in anticipation or fear he could not be certain.</p><p>“Beloved?” The magic in the air grew heavy, pressing down on him as if to keep him rooted to the spot.</p><p>“You must leave. I am ill, but it will pass," she managed, her tone halting and painful, "I will be fine. It is not… as bad as it seems."</p><p>“Do not lie to me. I know you are in pain,” he responded abruptly, before letting out a breath and forcing himself to relax. “Let me help.”</p><p><em>“No,"</em> Byleth growled harshly, and then softer, "I don't want you to see me like this.” Her words made him feel hollow, but Dimitri could not leave her. He would have rather cut out his own heart than leave her in pain alone.</p><p>-</p><p>When Byleth's Nabatean blood causes her to go into heat, Dimitri, as her husband and mate, must care for her through it.</p><p>Written for FE3HMonsterfuckingWeekend featuring a draconic!Byleth and her concerned husband Dimitri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of the Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there was a list of Things I Never Thought I Would Write, this fic would be on top. And yet, <em>here we are</em>.</p><p>I went through many phases as I wrote this - from shy nervousness to cringing to eventual unabashed delight. I do have to thank the people in the R18 Dimileth Bingo Discord because without their encouragement, this story would have never seen the light of day. THANK YOU ALL.</p><p>If you do like the fic, I would love to hear from you! It would make me happy to know if people like it. Comments and kudos always appreciated ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri knew something was wrong the moment he rode through the gates of Garreg Mach and his wife was nowhere to be seen. The balcony overlooking the courtyard stood empty; instead, Seteth was waiting for him at the top of the stair to the entrance hall, his expression serious. “Your Majesty, come with me,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument. Dimitri handed the reins of his horse off to the handler with haste and fell into step with the other man as they walked towards the upper floor of the monastery.</p><p>“Seteth, what is going on? Where's Byleth?” Dimitri asked, impatience making his tone terse. Seteth’s mouth tightened and he shook his head minutely.</p><p>“I’ll explain more when we reach my office. Not here, Your Majesty.” Dread settled like a stone in his gut, but Dimitri had little choice but to follow the other man's direction. When they reached his office, Seteth was silent until the door closed behind him.</p><p>“I’ll be frank. The Archbishop- no, Byleth has locked herself away in her quarters for the last two days. She won't see anyone, not even Flayn or myself. I have told everyone that she is recovering from an illness, but this is not the entire truth.” Dimitri did not know what was worse than illness, that was so severe as to prompt the grave look on Seteth’s face, but the possibilities frightened him.</p><p>“Seteth, <em>please</em>,” he demanded, “tell me she is all right.”</p><p>“She will be fine, Dimitri, now that you have returned,” he reassured him, and at least Dimitri could breathe now without feeling like he might be choked by it. “I apologise, but I must explain carefully, lest you come away with a poor idea of it. It is a complicated matter that has to do with our Nabatean blood and, now that you are our family, it relates to you also.” Dimitri nodded mutely, gesturing for him to go on. Seteth continued, carefully, “Byleth is experiencing what many Nabateans would experience soon after being mated to another: a heat. It is a time of great fertility for our people and was often used to conceive, but it can also be a time of great pain and risk.”</p><p>"What manner of risk?"</p><p>"The longer the heat goes on unsated, the more frenzied her state can become. If left unchecked, Byleth may harm others, or even herself. The physical and emotional toll it can take on her body is not to be underestimated also." Seteth's words were cool and clinical, but Dimitri could hear the concern beneath them as clear as day.</p><p>“Just… tell me what I can do to help her,” Dimitri asked through gritted teeth, helplessly.</p><p>“Go to her — you are her mate and any manner of closeness with you will help ease her pain. You must stay until her heat passes," Seteth told him firmly. Dimitri nodded and left the office with quick steps, not caring if Seteth had more to say. He could not stand to stay still and simply listen any longer; he needed to see Byleth for himself.</p><p>Dimitri stopped by his office briefly before making his way upstairs, to doff his armour and quickly clean the dust and sweat from the road, and all the while his thoughts circled endlessly with worry and concern. When he reached the upper floor at last, the corridor outside the bedchamber was deserted and eerily quiet. The door was sealed shut and outside it lay a tray laden with food — a platter of fruit, a bowl of porridge with honey and nuts, a pitcher of water imbued with mint leaves — all cold and untouched, as if he needed any more reason to worry for her. Dimitri drew a breath, picked the tray up from the floor, and opened the door to the bedroom.</p><p>It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. The curtains were drawn fast against the daylight, making the room as dark as night save for a single lamp that burned on the bedside table. The room was the same as he had left it a week ago — his book by the hearth, her dagger on the mantle, his fur cloak draped over her armchair — but at once different somehow. There was magic pulsating through the air rhythmic as a heartbeat, strong enough that even as a magic inert he could <em>feel</em> it. Though curious, he was quick to put it out of his mind, focusing his attention instead on the figure that huddled on the bed, unmoving and silent. Dimitri thought her asleep, but when he made to move towards her, her voice cut through the silence sharply.</p><p><em>“Don’t come any closer,”</em> Byleth rasped, her voice low and guttural like the undertone of a roar. Dimitri paused at the sound; something in her voice made his skin prickle, though whether it was in anticipation or fear, he could not be certain.</p><p>“Beloved?” The magic in the air grew heavy, pressing down on him as if to keep him rooted to the spot.</p><p>“You must leave. I am ill, but it will pass," she managed, her tone halting and painful, "I will be fine. It is not… as bad as it seems." Dimitri felt the metal tray bend in his hands as his grip tightened around the edges of it.</p><p>“Do not lie to me. I know you are in pain,” he responded abruptly, before letting out a breath and forcing himself to relax. “Let me help.”</p><p><em>“No,"</em> Byleth growled harshly, and then softer, "I don't want you to see me like this.” Her words made him feel hollow, but Dimitri could not leave her. He would have rather cut out his own heart than leave her in pain alone.</p><p>“I am sorry, but I cannot do as you ask.” Dimitri pushed through the heaviness in the air to close the distance between them and reach her. Byleth was curled on her side, the bedclothes pulled over her so tightly that all he could see was her face, her cheeks flushed and a feverish sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her breathing was light and rapid, hitching a little as he approached. “Beloved,” he sighed, the anxious knot in his gut loosening a fraction to see her at last. Dimitri set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. He brushed the hair away from her forehand and pressed his hand against her burning face. Byleth leaned into him almost unconsciously.</p><p>"My stubborn husband," she murmured without opening her eyes.</p><p>"In sickness and in health," he replied, distractedly. "Please… allow me to take care of you." After a moment’s hesitation, Byleth gave him a small nod. Drawing a handkerchief from his pocket, Dimitri soaked the cloth in water and pressed it gently to her face. Byleth sighed at the cool touch, her breath stirring against his hand warmly. "How do you feel?" He asked.</p><p>"Better now that you are near. My head doesn't feel quite so cloudy," she admitted. Dimitri moved the handkerchief against her burning cheeks, wiping away the sweat with care.</p><p>"Seteth told me what is happening to you. Why didn't you call for me? I would have ridden ahead to reach you if I had known.”</p><p>“I had hoped that it might pass before you returned,” she said, quietly.</p><p>"Why?" Byleth did not respond, resignation in the lines of her face. Dimitri did not want to press her, though it burned him to be kept at arm’s length for a reason she would not reveal. The wet cloth had already warmed at the heat of her skin. Dimitri shook his head; it was like trying to put out a forest fire with a pail of water. </p><p>"You're burning up. We should try to cool you down and settle your fever. Let me-" He tugged the edge of the blanket back so that the air might cool her heated skin.</p><p>"No, stop-" Byleth cried out, but it was too late. Dimitri’s breath hitched, caught in his throat at the sight of her. Pulling back the bedsheet revealed two small horns nestled on the top of her head, pale in colour and gently curved. Her hands were curled tightly towards her chest, but he could see the beginnings of sharp talons at the end of her fingers. And her <em>skin</em> —  spanning from her nape to her hips, her back was covered with pearlescent and silvery scales. Perhaps most startling of all was the way the border of her shoulder blades had sharpened into the beginnings of two small wings, each the size of his hand. There was a pause as Dimitri tried to remember how to breathe.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Byleth apologised, for what he did not know. All through this she had not raised her head, had not even opened her eyes to look at him full in the face. “I did not wish to frighten you… for you to see the monster your beloved had become. If you wish to leave, I-”</p><p><em>"Stop,"</em> Dimitri begged, his breathing ragged; that Byleth could think herself a monster pained him more than words could express. "You are not a monster to me… You must stop apologising for who you are.” His heart twisted in his chest at her silence. "Look at me, Byleth." At his request, her deep green eyes opened at last; they too had changed, her pupils now slitted like a cat’s eyes, and yet they were as beautiful to him as ever. He touched a hand to her cheek, that it might somehow help his words get through to her. “You are my beloved. The woman whom I married and whom I adore with all my heart — seeing you like this does not change that.” A fine tremble ran through her body at his words.</p><p>“Dimitri," Byleth said with a shudder. He thumbed the tear that tracked down her warm cheek gently. "I was afraid you would leave."</p><p>"I won't leave you. Not now or ever," Dimitri vowed. He pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and tender, and felt the heaviness in the air lift slightly, though there was still tension enough remaining to make his nerves buzz. Pulling back, Byleth’s expression was easier than before and the clench of dread in his gut disappeared at last. Dimitri found his eyes scanning over her form, the shape of her both familiar and unfamiliar to him. She was like a creature sprung from myth, a fantastical story become reality. Not frightening, no. Enchanting. Otherworldly. <em>Wondrous</em>. "How did it start?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"My eyes started to feel sensitive a few days ago — I couldn't read for long periods and bright lights gave me a headache. The next morning when I was dressing, I tore holes in my clothes without realising. Then that evening when I went to bathe, the wings and scales had started to appear on my body… I did not leave the room after that." Byleth’s words were dispassionate, but he could see the distress in her face even still. His fingers itched to touch her, to soothe and assure her of his adoration despite her changes. Touch had always been a balm between them and a way to communicate what words could not convey. Dimitri began by resting his hand against her nape as he might have at any moment when he needed to reassure himself of her presence.</p><p>“May I?” He asked, wanting to be sure of her allowance and not knowing if she would give it. Byleth blinked at him, her lips parting in surprise before she gave the barest of nods. Dimitri let his hand trail slowly and carefully down her back. The scales felt smooth and warm under his palm, the texture of them curious and unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. There was a toughness to them that made her human skin feel vulnerable by comparison. As his fingers traced the edges where the skin and scales met, Byleth hissed and Dimitri caught a flash of sharp teeth, her incisors pointed and more than capable of piercing his skin.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Dimitri asked, stilling his hand with concern.</p><p>"No." So if not pain, then…</p><p>“Does it feel good?” He asked, his voice low.</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>” Her breathing was harsh in the ensuing silence.</p><p>"Talk to me, beloved. I want to know how you feel," he murmured, his belly feeling tight as he waited on her answer.</p><p>“It helps a little. Your touch,” Byleth admitted, quietly. “My body has been aching constantly since yesterday. It feels like my blood is burning.” She lowered her voice. “And all I can think about is you though I've been trying my damnedest <em>not</em> to.” Dimitri shook his head, perplexed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I feel <em>empty</em>,” she said, pained. “Like I need you inside me to be whole. But I can’t ask you to-”</p><p>“I want to. I want <em>you</em>,” he interrupted because he did; he would never stop wanting her, needing her. “Byleth, please.” At first she did not respond, her expression unreadable as her green eyes bore into his, unblinking. Finally, Byleth closed her eyes with a flutter and nodded, an acquiesce.</p><p>Dimitri barely breathed as pulled the bedsheet down until he could see all of her: the curve of her hips, her long legs, the dark green curls at their apex, and her sex, dark and lush like a ripe fruit. Her thighs were shiny with slick; Goddess, she was wet. Mesmerised, Dimitri slid two fingers against her folds, warm and wet, and then further up to her clit, swollen with want. His breathing became laboured as Byleth started to shift her hips needily, guiding his fingertips to her entrance. When his fingers slipped inside her, her hands gripped reflexively into the bed, tearing into the mattress with her sharpened talons.</p><p>“Can you come like this?” Dimitri asked as moved his fingers in time with the shift of her hips, slow and deeper still. His own desires could wait; first, he would give her what she needed. Byleth bit her lip, a look of frustration on her face.</p><p>“It's not enough. I need-” Her eyes met his, the heat in them making his cock twitched in his pants. “You.” The magic was humming in the air between them now, racing like his heart.</p><p>"Can you lie on your back?" Byleth shook her head.</p><p>"It's too sensitive. I could, on my front, or-"</p><p>"No,” Dimitri interrupted, “I want to see you as you are. I want you to see how much I desire you." Byleth nodded, eyes blown wide and breathing uneven. Dimitri undressed, shucking his shirt and breeches to the side of the bed gracelessly. He sat back against the head of the bed and maneuvered her with gentle hands until she straddled him. Byleth shivered when he guided his cock to her entrance, no time wasted with teasing. Dimitri pressed his lips to her temple and murmured, "it's okay. I have you.”</p><p>Byleth eased herself down onto him greedily, taking him with unexpected ease until he was buried completely in her heat. That was all it took before she was clenching around him, crying out as she came, a fresh stream of slickness running between her thighs. Dimitri wondered how long she had been waiting for him to take her, how sensitive she must have been to have come simply from him entering her. He was still hard inside her, close enough that he could feel her every strained breath. Dimitri began to shift, intending to pull away from her and allow her to recover, but her fingers tightened where they balanced on his shoulders. Byleth shook her head vehemently. </p><p>"No, don't. I just… need a moment." Dimitri stayed still, keeping a tight rein on his control as she recovered, though everything in him <em>wanted</em>. Byleth began to move her hips, slowly at first, then gradually growing deeper and faster. Dimitri put his hands on her hips, unsure of how much she could stand. When his fingers traced the border between her skin and scales again, Byleth's hips stuttered in their rhythm and her mouth fell open in a groan. Growing with confidence he pressed a hand against the small of her back, helping her grind down against him as he thrust up into her wet heat. She felt so good around him, her breasts pressing against his chest and her cunt lush and soft as she moved over him. His only regret was that he could not see her expression, hidden as it was in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“Look at me,” Dimitri implored, desperately. Her beautiful face lifted and her expression of raw want and need shook him. Dimitri crushed their mouths together, his bottom lip catching and drawing blood on a sharpened incisor, but he didn't care. Byleth gasped, licking into his mouth, her tongue laving away the sting until all he could taste was her. He could feel the bite of her talons in his skin as she came shudderingly around him a second time, but the tiny pinpricks of pain were a distant feeling compared to his own release as he followed her over the edge, spilling himself liquid-hot inside her. Byleth sighed with satisfaction.</p><p>It was a few moments before they finally separated. Byleth seemed reluctant to part, taking care to ensure they remained touching until she settled against the length of his side, skin to skin. To be fair, Dimitri did not want to let her go far either, the instinct to keep her close at his side stronger than usual.</p><p>The lamp was flickering on the bedside table, casting their shadows onto the far wall and melding them into one shape, one being, and the smell of their sex was heady in the air, an aphrodisiac of their own making. Maybe it was the magic heightening his senses, but it wasn't long before he was growing hard again despite the sweat not having cooled from his skin. And then there was the burning look in Byleth's eyes; her heat had not been sated yet, not by far.</p><p>“Dimitri…” she hummed, something throaty at the edges of her voice, and like a siren call it tugged at him, pulling at his desire for her and fanning it into a roaring flame.  “I still need-”</p><p>“Yes,” he agreed. “Let me-” Without prompting Byleth moved to lay on her front, legs spread wide, his come still dripping from her cunt, the sight enough to knock the breath from him. Dimitri covered her with the length of his body, her scales warm against his chest as he entered her again in one smooth moment. It was dizzyingly good, the way her cunt clenched around his cock with a flutter, the heat of her body enveloping him. "It feels so good to fuck you," he said against her ear with a growl of his own, "I've <em>missed </em>you."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Byleth cried out. He pulled out to thrust in once more, firm and deep, enough to make the breath rush out from her lungs. "Dimitri, yes, this is what I need, <em>ah</em>."</p><p>"Yes, my beloved. You are mine," he uttered as he thrust again into her delicious wet heat. "Mine and no one else's."</p><p>"Yes, yours," she gasped into the mattress, her sharp teeth bared.</p><p>"And I am yours,” Dimitri finished, and the rest of their words were lost as Byleth howled, a noise he would never forget, both human and inhuman all at once, but beloved all the same.</p><p>Later, when the cloud of lust and heat had lifted slightly and there was a moment to breathe, Byleth touched the welts on his shoulders with a regretful look on her face. “I’m sorry. I don’t know my own strength like this,” she apologised. Dimitri took the hand from his shoulders and pressed a kiss to her palm instead.</p><p>“Nothing to apologise for. You have given me worse wounds while sparring. I’ll never forget the time you bloodied my nose so thoroughly that the court physician drew me aside to ask if everything was all right,” he reminded her, wistfully.</p><p>“Will you ever let me live that down?” She asked archly, and there was the Byleth he knew and loved so well, her eyes lively with amusement, and a small smile on her lips. “You love telling that story too much.”</p><p>“Partly because I know you hate it. Permit me to tease you from time to time. After all, I learned my humour from a certain Professor, and I would hate to become unpracticed.”</p><p>“You <em>are </em>full of wit today, aren’t you?” Dimitri pinched her playfully and she growled, the sound vibrating from deep in her chest to the surprise of both of them. It made the base of his spine tingle, his skin feel tight, his heart thump against his ribs; it made him feel ravenous once more. Oh, the respite had not been long, but he did not mind in the slightest. Whatever burned in her blood now burned in him, too; a primal call and response.</p><p>“Can I lick you?” Dimitri asked, suddenly, “Or would that not be enough-”</p><p>“No, I want- I want to put my mouth on you, too,” Byleth responded quickly. Without wasting a moment, Dimitri lay back as Byleth turned until her hips were at his face and he could nuzzle into her folds with a sigh. Goddess, her smell was something else, enticing him and making his mouth water though he could only taste a fraction of her. He groaned when he felt her lips close over the head of his cock, sucking at it wetly as her hands wrapped carefully around the base of him. She felt so <em>good</em>; she always did. Byleth began to move her hips, grinding her clit against his mouth as she gasped around his cock. Dimitri used his fingers to spread her open and dip his tongue deeper inside her cunt; she was brimming with slick, bottomless like the ocean, and Dimitri was determined to drink his fill.</p><p>After they finished, they did not bother dressing. Dimitri was gratified to see that Byleth had grown comfortable in her changed appearance, no longer hiding beneath the bedclothes but instead lying on the bed naked without a shred of concern or bashfulness.</p><p>“When was the last time you ate?” Dimitri asked. While he did not have much of an appetite at the best of times, he knew his wife rarely missed a meal. Byleth shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“I haven’t had much of an appetite, honestly. Not for food, at any rate.”</p><p>“Still, you should eat something. If nothing else, to restore your strength,” Dimitri insisted. Byleth sighed but did sit up to lean against the headboard.</p><p>“A plum then, if I must.” With careful fingers, Dimitri selected a ripe plum for her from the tray and a bundle of purple grapes for himself. He watched as she bit into the plum, her sharp teeth tearing the thin skin effortlessly. He watched as the juices spilled from her mouth and down her chin until droplets were splashing on her breasts, the colour of vibrant wine against her skin. Dimitri moved on instinct more than thought, chasing the spill with his tongue up the swell of her breasts, up her throat, into a kiss that he could only vividly imagine the taste of, sweetness mixed with the salt of her sweat.</p><p>“I thought you wanted me to eat?” Byleth pointed out when they had parted, breathless.</p><p>“Later,” Dimitri replied hoarsely. Her answering smile was sharp and triumphant.</p><p>It was damnably easy to lift her from the bed, holding her by the hips as her hands and shoulders braced against the headboard behind her for support. The bedframe shook with the force of his first thrust, the hum of magic in the air buzzing over his skin as they connected as one again. Byleth's head tipped back, her mouth dropping open in a pleased moan. The points of her horns scratched the wooden headboard, marring the smooth surface with every twist of her head, but stopping was not an option. Being inside her felt more easy and natural than being apart, especially when there was such an exquisite look of pleasure on her face as Dimitri filled her time and time again until she was full, until his come was <em>dripping</em> from her.</p><p>The hours passed, the rhythm of their lovemaking hurried and urgent at times, and at other times slow and languid. When she was tired, Dimitri pleased her with his mouth again, gently lapping at her sensitized folds and clit soothingly until she came at his tongue, her talons raking through his hair; it made him shiver to feel her touch, gentle and teasing but dangerous all the same. Somehow a day and most of a night had passed before the magic and heat began to grow thinner in the air. Byleth built the fire in the hearth and they settled on the couch before it to rest and warm themself as the room cooled.</p><p>With Byleth draped warmly in the circle of his arms, Dimitri took a moment to examine her back with closer study. Her wings were a marvel, though they were small and could not hope to support her weight. Dimitri was entranced by the ribbed joints of their span and the paper-thin taut skin that pulled between them. He traced a wing with the tip of his finger and felt her huff with a small laugh.</p><p>“That tickles,” Byleth complained.</p><p>“Apologies,” Dimitri murmured, moving his fingers elsewhere. Byleth made a different noise as he traced the point where her wings met her back. Curious, he pressed against the edge of her shoulder blade once more, firmer his time, and she shivered, her head dropping forward with a bitten-off gasp. Encouraged by her response, Dimitri trailed kisses down the angle of her wing, licking and teasing before scraping his teeth experimentally against that sensitive space. Her back arched reflexively. </p><p>“<em>That…</em>” Byleth trailed off. Bracketed by his thighs, Dimitri was certain she could feel the moment his cock began to stir again, hardening slowly against her back as she writhed under his hands and mouth. Dimitri wrapped an arm around her body, holding her against him as his other hand skated down the plane of her stomach to rub slow circles around her sensitive clit. Byleth leaned her forward on her hands slightly, just enough to lift her hips so the head of his cock nudged against her entrance. </p><p>As Dimitri entered her, he set his teeth to the join of her wing in a bite that was firm enough to <em>feel</em>, her gasping cry a suitable accompaniment to the fresh gush of wet between her legs. He did not loosen his hold, even as he rolled his hips to stroke deeper inside her in a messy rhythm, Byleth’s hands clinging to his desperately as her back arched to accommodate. Dimitri could have lived in that moment forever, in that point of pleasure so deep within her that none could tease them apart again.</p><p>Their hunger slowed as dawn approached, the thrum of their blood easing as the heat ran its course. As it did, Byleth’s features also returned to the form he knew best — her talons blunted, her horns and wings receded, and her skin was smooth and soft once more. Then, as the morning sky lightened outside their window, Byleth rested at last. Dimitri would join her soon, but he took a moment to watch her quietly. The only remnant left of her dragon visage were the scales that she had shed during her heat. He had managed to salvage one, no larger than the size of a coin, but immeasurably tough and glinting faintly in the dim light. A lover’s keepsake. Perhaps he could ask Hilda to fashion a band for it so that he might wear it underneath his clothing next he was away from her. Another sign that he was hers and she was his; a tangible reminder of the irrevocable tie between them of the blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>